


Gloomy Days Turned Into Hopeful Tomorrows

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The Sebwin Chronicles [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feels, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Merlin and Harry are wise, Original Character is a Civilian, Sebwin, Smut, Trope Reversal: Eggsy as the older partner, World-Worn Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy goes to Archie's every Friday he is back from a mission. He has every intention to consume a whiskey or two and be on his way.That is until a young Scotsman wander's in with Sinatra blue eyes, a set of soft, kissable lips, and changes his life forever.





	Gloomy Days Turned Into Hopeful Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't really have an excuse for this.  
> My OC is fancast with Richard Madden (shocker).  
> This had started off as just smut, a one night stand between an older, more world-worn Eggsy, and a younger Scottish man. Anyone that knows me knows that I am incapable of that. I wish I was joking, and I swore to myself this would be no bigger than 5K, but here we are, nearly 10K later.  
> I cannot thank my good friend, wyvernwolf, for all of the support, squeeing and brainstorming she had done with me.  
> To be honest, I hope this lives up to the hype I've seemed to have acquired from a few other friends.  
> This took me 5 days to write, but in all reality 3 since I skipped a few days. A decent editing process and I'm sure there are some mistakes I still did not catch, but here it is.  
> I hope you all enjoy.

 

    

[Fanart By Sway posted on Tumblr ](http://tastymoves.tumblr.com/post/183841768041/gloomy-days-turned-into-hopeful-tomorrows-by)

 

* * *

 

He was over it, completely and utterly over the shit job he’s had for the last eight years. Sebastian had finally climbed the latter as high as he was going to go, he knew there wasn’t much more advancement beyond department manager of sales. It was hard work, days and nights spent in his office at Eco Tech, but it had paid off in the end - at least that’s what he told himself. Now Sebastian couldn’t wait to get out of there, he packed up for the day, as Jack passed by his door.

“Hey,” he called, and his long time friend turned to stand in the doorway. “Want to come out for a pint?” Sebastian really needed to unwind.

It was Friday, and he had just gone toe to toe with their newest supplier. Sebastian had somehow managed to oversee the new product that came in, as well as selling their merchandise. Sebastian wondered to himself how he had allowed that to come about, but pushed the thought away.

Jack gave him a small smile, while he ran a hand through his blonde curls, blue eyes tight with exhaustion. “I have to get home to the wife, and baby,” he said apologetically.

This was yet another reminder of the disappointment his life had become, Sebastian had been so concerned with getting ahead in the company that he had forgone relationships, and companionship. His last boyfriend had tossed in the towel, after Sebastian had cancelled their fourth date night. Tom hadn’t understood then, and to be honest, Sebastian didn’t understand now why he had given up his happiness for a job.

“It’s okay,” he gave him a wide grin, “I’ll see you Monday then,” Sebastian waved him off. It was he, himself, and no one else then.

\---

“The usual, Eggsy?” A tall slender man with dark brown hair asked, as he took the top shelf whiskey down, and began to pour a dram.

“Make it two,” Eggsy replied, voice muffled as he scraped his palms over his face, he was exhausted. He had just spent a week in the desert of Morocco, and he felt his skin crawl. He just needed a good stiff drink, a stupid hot shower, and a bed. “Thanks, Archie,” he said, as he took the glass.

Eggsy had a mind to go home, but it was quiet there, and he didn’t ever like to go straight to his flat after a mission. So, he had booked a room in a hotel close by, one he had been to often. He supposed he could stay at the estate, but Eggsy just wanted to rid himself of every layer that made him Galahad, and staying at Kingsman was not going to help him achieve that.

Archie’s was not as busy as it could be for a Friday night, but Eggsy was aware there was a concert that played. Some local band that the kids liked these days, Eggsy had heard of it, and wasn’t fond of the techno-pop band. He sighed to himself, when did that become part of his thought process? When did Eggsy grow old enough to dislike the new music out today?

Eggsy ignored the sour churn in his stomach from the thought, and took a sip of the whiskey. It trailed down, as it burned along his esophagus, and settled warmly in his stomach. The bell above the door signaled another customer had come in, Eggsy didn’t look up, and traced a solitary finger over the rim of the glass.

“A pint of Guinness, please,” a new voice said. It was soft, a Scottish accent laced each word. Eggsy was sure he had not heard it before, so, he allowed himself a glance.

The man who had sat just a stool away was young, or at least younger than Eggsy. His face sharp, and angular, with the most striking crystal blue eyes Eggsy had ever seen.

“Thanks,” the man said, and took a long pull of his pint. He was clearly trying to feel the effects, and quickly, Eggsy smiled to himself, and had another taste of his drink.

He swirled the amber liquid a few times, as he listened to this younger man mutter about shitty jobs, and crap work conditions. Eggsy felt that in his bones, and quite literally, he was sore as fuck. It was not long before the mystery man had ordered another pint within ten minutes. Eggsy signaled to Archie, and ordered the Scotsman a whiskey instead.

“I didn’t order this,” he said perplexed, as he was handed a two dram whiskey.

“You’ll feel it quicker than chugging pints all night,” Eggsy said after a moment. “Rough day?” Eggsy asked, his eyes trained forward.

Sebastian stared down at the offered alcohol, and decided fuck it, he might feel better for it. “You can say that,” he answered after the first sip, and that was some rough shit. “Mate,” he winced, “this what you are drinking?” Sebastian finally turned to look at the man who had bought him the alcohol.

This stranger was older, but not too old that Sebastian didn’t think he looked like something to stare at. He had to be in his 40’s, soft honey-brown waves carefully styled in a way Sebastian felt envious. There were threads of silver that blended perfectly with his natural color, his face was tight, the edge of his jaw sharp. This man’s eyes were a stark blue-green, the corners creased from age, and laughter, but Sebastian wondered if that was the wrong assumption. Sebastian couldn’t take his eyes off of him. This man carried a hardness that Sebastian couldn’t place, it softened when he smiled, it was a small curve of his lips that deepened the lines there.

Eggsy shifted in his seat to face him properly. “It is,” Eggsy confirmed, and offered a hand out, to which the other took without hesitation. “Eggsy,” he supplied.

“Sebastian,” he answered, and scrunched his face. “Eggsy?” He laughed a little, and Eggsy smiled knowingly, probably having heard it most of his life.

“It is a nickname my Dad gave me when I was just a little boy,” Eggsy explained. “I don’t like my given name, it reminded me of someone's granddad,” Eggsy said after a moment, and tipped his head thoughtfully. “Guess Gary would suit me now,” he shrugged.

Sebastian had to chuckle. “You don’t look to be someone’s granddad,” he replied.

“Oh, I’m not,” Eggsy assured.

They fell silent, and Sebastian took his time drinking the whiskey, he could tell it would get him drunk quickly, and with not having enough food in him, Sebastian had a mind to be careful.

“Gary is an awful name,” Sebastian decided after a bit. “Did your parents hate you?” He liked the sound of Eggsy’s laugh, it was light and free, and the way his whole face crinkled up with the expression was adorable.

“No,” Eggsy finally answered. “It was my Dad’s, Dad’s name, and he didn’t live long enough for me to meet him,” Eggsy waved his hand in the air dismissively, when Sebastian offered his apologies. “Too long ago for me to be worried about it now.”

When he finally peeled his eyes off of Eggsy’s face, Sebastian noticed he was dressed in a really expensive suit, one that made his look cheaper than the 500 quid he spent on it. He took note of the suit jacket draped over the back of the stool, it was a navy blue with white pinstripes.

“Nice suit,” he complimented, and took note of the very defined forearms Eggsy had. Sebastian had no idea how old he was, but he gathered the bloke was well fit under that dress shirt.

“Thanks,” Eggsy said. “I work for a tailor shop,” he offered.

“Ah,” that explained it.

“Ever heard of Kingsman?”

Sebastian snorted. “Who hasn’t? I would give my right arm for a suit from there.”

Eggsy hummed thoughtfully. “You should stop in sometime, get a fitting. Not all of the suits made there cost more than your flat.” He finished his whiskey, and ordered another, “need a second one?”

His head already felt a little fuzzy, but it was Friday. “Yeah, sure,” Sebastian agreed.

\---

They were three whiskey’s in, and a stool closer to one another. Sebastian didn’t comment on how his skin prickled with their proximity, or how when Eggsy’s hand brushed with his it left a burn.

“Last call gentlemen,” Archie said, as he wiped down the bar.

Eggsy laughed and leaned back in his seat with a sigh. “I really should head to my hotel. I would have paid for a night for nothing,” he downed the rest of his alcohol.

“You not from here?” Sebastian asked, he was certain by his accent he was from London, but he noticed an estuary that slipped through here and there.

“I am, but when I come back from business trips I like to stay at a hotel for the first night.” Eggsy saw the confusion on Sebastian’s face, and added, “it gives me a chance to decompress, if you will, allows me to rid the many layers of my job before I go home, plus,” Eggsy stretched, “home is lonely.”

“No wife and kids waiting for you?” Sebastian asked, and could have kicked himself for asking such a personal question. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that,” he went to get up, but Eggsy’s hand over his stopped him. He felt the calluses from Eggsy’s palm, but his touch was gentle.

Eggsy leaned in, and whispered, “I ain’t all that into birds.” He enjoyed the way Sebastian’s pupils enlarged with the new information.

Sebastian almost choked on his own breath, especially when Eggsy’s touch went from reassuring to a caress. “Me either,” he said, and was not sure what made him say that. He swallowed thickly against the desire that began to close his throat. Sebastian shifted just a little closer, and he could feel the tickle of Eggsy’s breath against his lips. “Home is lonely for me, too,” he said, and Eggsy’s answering smile was blinding, and youthful.

“Come with me,” Eggsy said, and put down their total, plus some.

Their hands stayed linked as they entered a cab, that had been parked outside the pub, Sebastian’s thigh touched Eggsy’s. He brought their joined fingers up, and placed the lightest of kisses there, Sebastian never took his eyes off of Eggsy as he did. The heat blazed in Eggsy’s, Sebastian could see the hunger in them.

It was clear to both parties what the outcome of the night would be. Eggsy pulled him even closer, not that there had been much space between them, and made sure there was consent in Sebastian’s eyes as he brought a hand up to cradle his face. Eggsy touched his lips to Sebastian’s in a tender kiss, he pulled away, and saw the need on Sebastian’s features.

“We are here,” Eggsy said, and led Sebastian through the front of the hotel to check in. He got his key, and made the short trip to the elevators.

They were the only ones in there, it was late at night just after two in the morning. Eggsy waited for the doors to close before he took Sebastian again, he pressed his body flush against Sebastian’s. His hands wandered along Sebastian’s neck, and curved around to softly tangle in his dark brown hair. Eggsy briefly brushed his lips with Sebastian’s, which turned deeper as Sebastian forced himself further against Eggsy.

It was a short trip to the sixth floor, too short, by the time the doors opened their breath was hard, and uneven. Eggsy placed a simple chaste kiss to his mouth, before taking Sebastian by the hand and led them to his room.

“Nice,” Sebastian breathed, he knew it was a superior room, but The Langham didn’t half ass anything. He looked out the window, the city brightly lit in the night, it was beautiful. Sebastian could feel the heat of Eggsy behind him. “You get this all for yourself?” He was aware it was not a grand room, but Sebastian knew this was not a cheap hotel.

“Need to give myself a little something,” Eggsy said, and took two bottles from the mini bar. “Vodka, or Scotch?” He asked, as he poured each out.

“Vodka,” he said, and excepted the offered liquid. Sebastian downed it quick, he felt bold, and wanted to amp up the buzz that had faded from earlier. He stared at Eggsy, who looked at him.

The room was alive with their coupled attraction, each one vibrated with reluctance to make the first move. Sebastian took initiative and started forward, he saw Eggsy’s eyes analyze his every step, like he was studying him. He gently removed the empty glass from Eggsy’s grasp, and replaced it with his hand. Sebastian curled his fingers around Eggsy’s, and backed himself up until his legs touched the edge of the bed.

Eggsy tipped them forward, his lips met Sebastian’s as they fell onto the bed, Eggsy crawled up to straddle him. The pressure of his hard dick against his arse caused Eggsy’s stomach to clench, and burn with need. He coaxed Sebastian’s lips apart to taste the mix of vodka, and whiskey against another flavor that Eggsy couldn’t place, he gathered it was Sebastian.

As he savored the mixed tastes, Eggsy slid a hand between Sebastian’s suit jacket and shirt, and carefully pushed it off of his shoulders.

Sebastian smoothed his palms over Eggsy’s arms, as he leaned back, and allowed him to slowly unbutton his white dress shirt. Sebastian closed his eyes against the flex of Eggsy’s muscles beneath his touch. He was intimately aware of the hard press of Eggsy’s cock against him. Sebastian tried to imagine what it looked like, but didn’t allow his mind to wander too much, he’d find out soon enough.

In moment’s, Sebastian was bare chested, he breathed heavily from an ache he had for the man above him. “You going to finish?” He asked, and there was a challenge in his voice.

Eggsy smiled widely, as he rolled off, and Sebastian hiked himself to the middle of the bed. He moved up, and laid flush, his chest against Sebastian’s. Eggsy could feel the tickle of Sebastian's breath against his mouth, as he exhaled. His lips crashed roughly against Sebastian’s, it bruised his own, his teeth clanked against Sebastian’s in his haste.

He could taste the bite of whiskey with each swipe of his tongue, Sebastian could detect something else, but he wasn’t sure. It was intoxicating, either way, and maybe it was his own drunken thoughts. He didn’t care, Eggsy’s mouth was like fire against him, each kiss left his skin burning, craving more. Sebastian wriggled, and writhed with the need for Eggsy, as he trailed wet, hot kisses along his jaw, down his throat, and over his chest.

“More,” Sebastian whispered, and he could feel the smile against his abdomen. His hands wandered to tangle in the back of Eggsy’s hair, Sebastian caressed it a few times, and tugged at the ends, which enticed a low moan from Eggsy’s throat.

Eggsy carefully slid Sebastian’s pants and trousers off in one sweep, he smiled cheekily at the dazed expression on Sebastian’s features. This man was a work of art, he had his fair share of fit men, but Eggsy marveled at his toned body. How the muscles dipped and swept along his chest. He had the cutest of scars just above his navel, Eggsy was momentarily pulled from their task, worried about his own scarred body. It didn’t last long, because Sebastian took a hold of his face, and pulled him flush against him. The young Scot’s hard cock rubbed against his thigh as he did.

They broke away for air, Sebastian looked up to see soft, blue-green eyes that peered down at him. For a moment, he wondered how they had ended up here. He didn’t usually run off with the first man he met at the pub, but there was something about Eggsy. His eyes crinkled in the corners with a sly smile, Sebastian couldn’t help himself and returned the gesture.

Eggsy dipped down and closed the small space between them. Sebastian’s face held so many things, so many questions, and Eggsy just wanted to feel his dick in this man’s arse.

“You have lube?” Sebastian asked, while Eggsy nipped, and sucked at his jugular. It was just on the border of pain and pleasure, his head became light with the lack of blood flow.

“I do,” Eggsy murmured against his skin.

Sebastian thought how immature it was of him to not be prepared, but he didn’t mention this. He hummed softly when Eggsy lifted up to pull a packet out and a condom. Sebastian spread his legs, which exposed him further. He realized Eggsy was still dressed, he raised a questioning brow, and said, “strip.”

There was something dangerous in the way Eggsy loomed down at him, but it caused Sebastian’s groin to burn further with desire. He stayed in his spot, as Eggsy left the bed, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Eggsy was going to make a bit of a show, this would only last the night, after all. He let one shoulder slip off, and then the other, and allowed it to drop to the floor. Eggsy sauntered to the foot of the bed, and watched Sebastian watching him, the young man’s eyes never wavered, as he took in every imperfection of Eggsy’s skin. He wasn’t out of shape in the least, but there were at least 10 stories attached to his chest.

“Go on,” Sebastian encouraged, he sensed Eggsy’s reluctance, and sat up further to watch this perfect man slither out of the rest of his clothes. For an older bloke, Sebastian gathered he was fit as fuck, and he was lucky enough to have Eggsy all to himself for the night.

Eggsy’s cock was already half hard, it thickened when Sebastian licked his lips hungrily, as Eggsy stood before him completely naked. He climbed the bed, crawled up to settle himself between Sebastian’s thighs. He laid gentle kisses along the inside of said thighs, and enjoyed the small shiver that shook through Sebastian’s body. Eggsy leaned up for another kiss, it was slow, and careful. He coaxed Sebastian’s lips open, and slipped his tongue in, as he coated his fingers, and gently probed the tight muscle of Sebastian’s arse.

He circled, and dipped his finger in, Eggsy repeated this until Sebastian was gasping for air against his mouth. Eggsy devoured every moan he made, and added another finger. He dropped delicate kisses along Sebastian’s chest, all the way down, until he tenderly kissed the tip of his dick. Eggsy ran his tongue along the back of his dick, from the shaft up, and tongued over the slit.

“Oh fuck,” Sebastian gasped, his hands fisted the sheets.

By the third finger, Sebastian’s breaths came out in huffs, a bead of sweat began to form above his brow.

He rested against his heels, and savored the way Sebastian panted, Eggsy removed his digits, slipped the condom on and coated his dick in one smooth motion. He lined himself, and bent down, their faces just inches from one another. The tip of Eggsy’s dick touched Sebastian’s hole, his arse cheeks clenched in anticipation.

“Do it,” Sebastian begged, and sighed when Eggsy gently eased into him. It stung, but not in an all around unpleasant way, it was both uncomfortable, and pleasurable at the same time. Sebastian relaxed on an exhale as Eggsy sank all the way in. The width of Eggsy’s dick felt larger inside of him, but it was amazing.

Eggsy sat there for a moment, and allowed Sebastian to get used to the feel of him. Eggsy could have lost it right there, if he had been 20 years younger, Sebastian was so tight, and warm around his hard dick. He began to rock his hips, it started off slow, he didn’t want to cause Sebastian pain, but Eggsy gathered that was not enough. Because Sebastian had a firm hold to the back of his head, and he had started to move in unison with Eggsy.

With his other hand, Sebastian stroked himself, his tempo matched Eggsy, it grew faster, rougher, with their need for release. Sebastian angled up, and took Eggsy against his mouth. They were sloppy, greedy kisses, like they couldn’t get enough of one another fast enough. Eggsy moaned loudly over his open mouth, Sebastian took this moment to consume every noise he made, and brought himself to completion, he spilled hot, and wet all over his abdomen, as Eggsy came off at the same time.

Sebastian didn’t think he could have been more turned on, until Eggsy pulled out of him, and kissed his way towards his spend, and lapped it up with his tongue. If he hadn’t just blown a load, Sebastian would have grown hard in seconds from that. Especially when Eggsy shoved his tongue in Sebastian’s mouth, forcing him to taste himself, and fucking hell that was spectacular.

\---

The morning sun just began to crest the sky, a soft June morning breeze billowed through the sheer curtains. Somewhere in the night, one of them had opened a window, and they were now sprawled over the bed, the sheets just barely covered their bits. Eggsy cradled him close, as he traced shapes over Sebastian’s shoulder. His skin tingled with Sebastian’s touch, Eggsy knew Sebastian followed the scars along his abdomen.

Neither said anything as the night turned into day, Sebastian had dozed off, and woke to the feel of Eggsy as he untangled himself.

“You can stay, order whatever you want,” Eggsy said, as he pulled on his clothes. He could detect Sebastian’s gaze on him.

Sebastian sat up, and watched Eggsy as he dressed. In the light like this, he could see a dozen more faint scars that marred his back, Sebastian had to wonder what he did before Kingsman. “Aren’t you going to stay?” He asked, and realized that he wasn’t ever supposed to wake up, that Eggsy had planned to slip out without a word.

Eggsy walked over to the bed, and sat gently beside Sebastian, he dropped the smallest of kisses to his sleep warmed lips. “No,” he said after a moment, Eggsy ran a hand through the tousled dark brown waves.

He knew it was silly, and maybe it showed how much younger Sebastian really was, but either way, he tipped up into the touch, and said, “will I ever see you again?” He didn’t look at Eggsy right away, Sebastian was sure his eyes may give him away. He peered up, and saw the forlorn expression on Eggsy’s pink lips.

“You never know,” Eggsy said, and allowed himself another sweet kiss before he got up and left without another word.

Sebastian could still feel the weight of Eggsy’s lips on his.

\---

It had been surprisingly easy to move forward, Sebastian was aware of what that one night meant, what it really was. Life went along, he worked his arse off at his job, not that, that was any different. Sebastian even returned to Archie’s every now and again, he had never seen Eggsy after that night.

An increasingly difficult Friday had Sebastian at the pub, he didn’t pay the other customers any mind, as he took a seat. He had been here enough that he did not need to order his drink, but Sebastian was surprised when Archie handed him a whiskey. He met the man’s kind brown eyes, and Archie gave him a nod.

Sebastian scanned the room, and met a set of cheeky blue-green eyes across the bar. He lifted his glass up in salute, to which Eggsy did the same. They stayed in their respective seats for a time, Sebastian finished his whiskey, and meandered over to Eggsy. Who had not taken his eyes off of him, his gaze heated, a fire burned behind the black rimmed glasses Eggsy was wearing.

“Hi,” Sebastian said, “this seat taken?” He asked.

“It is now,” Eggsy responded, as he pulled the stool out for him to take.

He had noticed Sebastian wander in, and Eggsy found it hard to peel himself away from the younger man. Eggsy waved for another drink, and handed one off to Sebastian when Archie brought them over.

“Just get back from a business trip?” Sebastian wondered.

“I did,” Eggsy confirmed. The atmosphere changed between them, and it wasn’t long before they were pressed closely, arms touched one another.

It went from casual drinks with an acquaintance, to an electric attraction between each other, that morphed into Sebastian being backed into Eggsy’s hotel room just hours later. His hands fisted Eggsy’s hair, as they moved all the way to the bed. And just as they had the first time, Sebastian found Eggsy hovered over him, balls deep in his arse, and Sebastian didn’t have a mind to complain.

The only noises Sebastian made now were the low moans that left his throat.

Eggsy ignored the ache of his ribs, refused to allow his injuries to ruin the moment he was having with this lovely man below him. His vision blurred with a mix of pain, and arousal that stirred low in his abdomen. His stomach clenched, all the blood left his body, and rushed to his dick. He dove in for a deep kiss that was filled with deprivation, as if Eggsy had been starved from all sources of intimacy since their last meeting.

Wasn’t that exactly what it had been? Eggsy hadn’t enjoyed the company of another man since, and he was finding it hard to rid his mind of the perfect body before him. He knew this was wrong. Having looked Sebastian up, Eggsy was regretfully aware the young man was a striking 17 years younger than he, and if that didn’t make him feel like a filthy old man. At the moment, Eggsy discovered it was hard to care how young or old Sebastian was, as his orgasm rolled through him.

Sebastian held onto Eggsy firmly, as he came off, lips trailed a series of feather light kisses along Eggsy’s shoulder. His mouth became occupied with Eggsy’s once more, arse still filled with Eggsy’s deflated cock. It wasn’t long before he was privy to his neglected member, precome spilled out from the tip, and glistened in the moonlight.

Eggsy tenderly cupped Sebastian’s jaw, tipped it up for a better angle, and shoved his tongue in, he tasted of drink and peppermint from the candy he had sucked earlier. With the other hand, Eggsy slowly stroked the boys deprived dick, thumb slid over the tip as he did. He pulled back enough to see Sebastian’s face, he liked to watch him come undone from his touch.

The possessive aura that rippled off of Eggsy in waves hypnotized Sebastian, caught in a trance, he felt himself being pulled in, like a rough tide, and Sebastian would could get lost in the sea of Eggsy’s eyes. He came with a loud shout, and only briefly noted he had called out Eggsy’s name. The heat of his flushed body crept up to his cheeks, as Eggsy delicately brushed his lips with Sebastian’s. It was far too intimate for such an occasion, and he was not complaining. There was something so delicious about Eggsy, and dangerous, he was the perfect combination.

“Have you any idea how bloody mouth watering you look?” Eggsy whispered low. He couldn’t help himself, and consumed Sebastian’s spend, taking care of most of the mess that was made on his skin.

What Eggsy had said should not have had the effect on him as it had, his chest filled with a warmth he has not felt in a long time. Sebastian wondered if Eggsy was aware of what he had said, he didn’t mention anything, and enjoyed their post-fuck cuddle.

\---

“You are in a good mood,” Harry noted from over the top of his paper, as Eggsy strolled into the kitchen.

Eggsy hummed some nonsense song he had heard on his way over. He helped himself to a cuppa, as the other two in the room had their eyes on him. Eggsy continued his task, and sat between Harry and Merlin at their small bistro table. “What?” Eggsy asked after a moment.

Merlin took in the lad’s disheveled appearance, he looked put together but not, all at the same time. To his astonishment, Eggsy had been late, which was not at all like their boy to be. Merlin took Eggsy’s plate, and heated it without a word.

They had brunch every Sunday, at least every Sunday that Eggsy was in London. It had become a tradition since Eggsy started Kingsman. The couple had honorarily adopted Eggsy as their own, and loved him as if he were their son.

“Your hair,” Harry said in mock horror, he was the first one to mention it. The usually carefully styled hair was now half arsed combed, Eggsy’s salt and pepper waves stuck up in a few spots. Harry couldn’t help himself, and began to groom the boy.

“Harry,” Eggsy grumbled, and unsuccessfully tried to swat his hands away. “I am not a child.” Eggsy sulked in his chair, looking every bit as much the child he denied to be.

“Then I suggest you start grooming yourself properly, like the gentleman you are,” Harry chided and continued to work Eggsy’s hair. He only stopped when pleased with what he had done. “That’s looks better,” pride rang clear in his voice.

“You ain’t going to stop him, Merlin?” Eggsy asked, as his freshly heated french toast, sausage, and eggs were placed in front of him, since he so rudely allowed it to get cold.

“He is not stoppable, and ye know that, especially when concerning hair. I am very fortunate I lost mine years ago,” his smile was wide, and deepened the wrinkles in his cheeks. “How did the mission go?” Merlin asked, before his husband could press further, as to why Eggsy had appeared to have just rolled out of bed.

Eggsy tossed himself into the conversation that concerned the assignment, which had been a complete cock up in Rome, and they all forgot about his tardy behavior.

\---

Sebastian is propped up by an elbow, Eggsy appeared out of the ensuite, clad only in his pants now. It was the fourth time, and it was just as fucking spectacular as the first, but they are sparse. Eggsy seemed to always be on business trips, and Sebastian had asked once, why so many? He was told he did a lot of advertisement, and tailored to the world’s royalty. Apparently, Kingsman was far more desired than Sebastian had thought.

Eggsy slipped in beneath the sheet, and welcomed Sebastian in his arms. It was comfortable, he had become accustomed to this.

“You know,” Sebastian started, while Eggsy’s fingers glided over a shoulder, “we could go out sometime,” he said into the warmth of Eggsy’s chest.

He didn’t miss a beat, Eggsy hadn’t allowed himself to react to that physically. The silence grew when he didn’t respond, and Eggsy could sense Sebastian become stiff against him. He carefully untangled his body, and did not acknowledge Sebastian’s attempt to hold him down.

“I should go,” Eggsy said. Just as he always did.

Somewhere along the way, Sebastian figured this would go a little differently. Especially since they had exchanged numbers, and occasionally text. He had been in relationships before, Sebastian knew these events usually led to other things, more serious things.

“It wouldn’t hurt you know,” Sebastian argued. The argument was futile, and he knew this by the sad smile Eggsy gave him. At that moment, it made him look older, caused Eggsy to look his age, and Sebastian all of a sudden felt like the boy he so clearly was.

Eggsy sauntered over to take Sebastian’s face in his grasp, he bent down to touch his lips sweetly to Sebastian’s. “And ruin a good thing?” He asked, thumb traced the shape of Sebastian’s cheekbone.

Sebastian puts his hand over Eggsy’s, eyes closed against the touch. “Stay,” he said instead. “Don’t go, just stay this once,” he knew how desperate that made him sound, but nonetheless, Eggsy removed the trousers he had pulled on, and joined Sebastian.

They returned to their previous position, silence enveloped the room. Sebastian trailed a finger up and down Eggsy’s happy trail.

“I think it would be just as good if we went out,” Sebastian said after a moment.

Eggsy sighed heavily in response. “Seb,” he breathed, as Sebastian straddled him, hands braced against his chest.

“Eggsy,” Sebastian replied, a challenge in his voice, one eyebrow raised. He felt Eggsy’s palms wander up his thighs, and come to rest against his naked arse. The heat of his touch was welcomed there.

He smiled up at the determination set on Sebastian’s features, as he recalled a much cheekier, and stubborn version of himself. Eggsy could admire that kind of gumption, the will to go out and get what he wanted. Still lost in his thought, Eggsy unthinkingly began to knead the soft flesh beneath his finger tips. He was pulled from his reverie with Sebastian’s warm lips pressed to his, cock thickened in response. He moaned into Sebastian’s mouth from the pressure of Sebastian’s arse.

Sebastian rocked, and it was his turn to consume the lovely noises Eggsy made. As quickly as he had the thought, Sebastian was flipped onto his back, Eggsy hovered above him, mouth returned to its previous location. He breathed heavily into the kiss, and separated enough to pull Eggsy’s earlobe between his teeth, and gnaw there.

Eggsy’s dick tucked between his thigh and groin, he began to rut against Sebastian.

“Your refractory period is good for an older bloke,” Sebastian murmured against Eggsy’s neck.

“Don’t be cheeky,” Eggsy said breathlessly, the tip of his dick grew painful as he rubbed himself along the length of Sebastian’s groin. He nuzzled into Sebastian’s hair, Eggsy took in the fresh scent that had become too familiar, and shifted his face to give him long, deep kisses. Eggsy sucked on his lower lip, and bit it firmly.

His brain fizzled out from the sensation of Eggsy all over him, hands in his hair, lips on his, skin to skin, the cotton of Eggsy’s pants moved along his hard dick. The friction felt good, and Sebastian was leaking precome once again. It wasn’t long until he detected the warmth of Eggsy’s arousal on his thigh. The trickle of Eggsy’s spunk seeped through his pants, and that alone had Sebastian coming for a second time. He was coated in his own spend once again, and he had grown accustomed to Eggsy who consumed the mess there.

“Sex must make you hungry, I know you had eaten at the pub,” Sebastian said, his mouth lifted in a wide, shit eating grin, one that quickly dispersed with Eggsy’s, and he could taste the tang of his own excitement.

If anyone had told Sebastian he’d be doing such things, he would have called them a liar, but Eggsy brought out the dirtiest part of him. He took as much as he got, and allowed Eggsy to swipe his tongue with his, and it was a perfect combination of Eggsy, and himself.

Eggsy gently sat up, his gaze fell on the sated expression Sebastian wore. He could allow himself to appreciate how beautiful he was, crystal blue eyes glossed over with bliss, lips puffy and swollen, curls every which way, and he was something. Eggsy thought that Sebastian was absolutely astounding. The revelation had him off of the bed, and up to discard his soiled pants.

He wandered off into the bathroom, and wondered what the fuck he was doing. Eggsy caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the way out, and all he could see was a broken, old man, with a young, vibrant man in bed. He crawled back in, and without a thought, took Sebastian as he cuddled close.

Eggsy was a sensible man, one with experience, one who had been in love before, and if his feelings were headed this way, he was regretfully aware of where Sebastian’s were headed, and could already be. He remembered what it was like to be 30, and at the time he didn’t find 30 so young, but from where he stood now, Eggsy knew just how vulnerable you could be at that age. Perhaps he had more than his fair share at life, and maybe Eggsy was overthinking this, but as Sebastian tightened his arms as he fell into a slumber, a soft hum left the lips Eggsy was sure would be parted, he knew.

\---

“Eggsy,” Harry said, and when he didn’t get an answer, he kicked him under the table. That got his attention, and shortly Harry met the shocked expression on Eggsy’s face. “I was under the impression you had been replaced by a clone, one who thought they were 17, and not nearly 50. Do us a favor and please put down your phone.” Harry was not entirely sure why Eggsy was texting like a mad man, and smiled like a drunken loon every time it buzzed.

“Yer food is getting cold, lad,” Merlin pointed out, his gaze never left the tablet he had. He was not nearly as irritated as his husband, because while Eggsy had used the loo, he had managed to catch the name of the person who texted Eggsy so much. It took him no time to search the contact who was Sebastian, Merlin didn’t even have to open the phone, because this man that Eggsy was having a very in depth conversation with, had messaged him twice in the few short minutes it took for Eggsy to wee.

Eggsy pocketed his phone, and felt very much like the teenager Harry accused him to be. He had met with Sebastian a few more times, and they were hopeful to meet the next coming Friday. Eggsy luckily did not have any scheduled missions for a few more weeks.

“Sorry,” he smiled ruefully. Despite the crepes, and bacon went cold, Eggsy consumed them, and in a very appreciative manner, just so the two men he considered his fathers were pleased.

Eggsy took the dirty plates, and swatted the offered hands away, “I got this, you lot cooked, yeah?” He could hear them begin to whisper behind his back, Eggsy smiled with amusement. “You know, you two are not as quiet as you once were. Your old age has diminished your spy abilities.”

“Ye won’t be a spy much longer ye keep talking like that,” Merlin warned.

“Empty threats, guv.”

\---

“Come with me,” Eggsy is up and out of bed, Sebastian’s hand in his, as he pulled him along and out the doors that led to the balcony.

It was a new room, Sebastian took note of that, and it was a beautiful one. He had a mind to ask why the change, but he chose to forgo the inquiry and enjoyed what Eggsy had to offer, and as always, it blew his mind. There was a set of loungers, he gathered they’d each take one, but Sebastian was surprised when Eggsy gracefully sank down and guided Sebastian with him. He hadn’t noticed the duvet Eggsy had taken from the bed, as it was wrapped around them both.

Sebastian sagged closer to Eggsy’s chest, a set of arms came round to hold him close. The moon illuminated the dark August sky, all around them the stars shined bright, a few twinkled high above.

As Eggsy’s legs came to tangle around his, Sebastian had a thought, “this wouldn’t have to do with me mentioning how lovely the stars looked tonight, would it?”

Eggsy wordlessly dropped a chaste kiss behind his ear, and nuzzled there. To Sebastian, that was answer enough.

Earlier that night, they had wandered out of the pub, a tad pissed, but not so far gone they couldn’t walk a straight line. Sebastian had marveled at the sky, so many times he had been stuck in his office unable to witness beauty first hand, as he tried to climb the ladder to success. Nonetheless, he had mentioned something to Eggsy on the way out, and loved how he had smiled up at the sky, face crinkled with a fondness he has not seen on Eggsy, and turned his breathtaking eyes on Sebastian. He knew he was sunk, and going down fast into the depths of the sea in them, and there was no coming back.

“I thought it would be nice to do something more than live in your arse,” Eggsy said after a moment.

“You like it there,” he responded, hands stroked the thick thighs that encompassed him, Sebastian could feel Eggsy’s grin against his neck.

“It is a very fine arse,” Eggsy agreed.

A breeze billowed through, and seeped up beneath the part of the duvet at their feet. Sebastian shivered against the chill that drifted over his balls. He was intimately aware they were still naked, out on a balcony that looked over the city of London.

“Here,” Eggsy tucked his feet over the cover, and tightened his arms.

“You know we are very naked,” Sebastian mentioned, as if Eggsy was not privy to this.

Eggsy chuckled, “You hadn’t seemed to mind before.” Eggsy started to hum, and he had been doing it more recently, so much so, that Merlin and Harry had caught on.

“Anyone ever tell you, you have a beautiful voice?” It was a hushed whisper, because Sebastian could feel himself drift to the melody.

“I have heard that a time or two.”

He let the exhaustion from their sex, coupled with the soft song Eggsy crooned, lull him into unconsciousness for a bit. It wasn’t until the sun began to crest the night sky, did Sebastian realize they had fallen asleep. He turned, still wrapped in Eggsy’s hold, and faced him. In sleep, Eggsy was untroubled, all of the lines that marred his pale skin almost smooth this way. Sebastian reached up, and ran his fingertip to trace the shape of Eggsy’s lips. To which he smiled, Eggsy’s mouth creased with the grin he had, no longer asleep.

“Morning,” Eggsy said, eyes still closed, as he soaked in the warmth of Sebastian on him.

Sebastian wanted to pause this, to stay here, because, within moments, Eggsy would leave him, and he’d be left with a hole that Sebastian had started to feel in his chest each time Eggsy left.

“Have you ever been in love before?” He dared to ask, Sebastian didn’t look at Eggsy when he did. He could feel the heat of Eggsy’s eyes on him, as warm hands gently caressed his bareback.

“I have,” Eggsy said. “Years ago, but I have.”

He had to know, “what happened?”

“There are things that had happened in my life, things that led me to a beautiful girl, and our professional dynamics made it very difficult to be and stay in love with one another.” Eggsy sounded far away as he spoke, but he continued, “we had tried. It was a year, and it was an amazing year, but I was just finding my footing in my work, and she had ran from what she had been born to do,” he paused, and took a deep breath. “It turned out what I did was too much of a strain on what she wanted, in the long run, and it was better that we had gone our separate ways.”

Sebastian listened and absorbed everything Eggsy said. He had seemed sorrowful as he told the tale. “Do you still talk to her?” There was a soft smile that graced Eggsy’s face.

“I do,” he allowed. “But enough about my lost love,” he dismissed, “have you?” Eggsy asked instead.

He stirred, not entirely sure how to answer that. Truth be told, Sebastian had never been in love before, not until recently.

It was the way Sebastian stayed quiet, Eggsy felt a lump form in his throat, he had been right, and this was wrong. “Seb,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said after a time. He had no idea why he apologized for what he felt, but he had this need to do so.

“This is wrong,” Eggsy said.

Sebastian felt his words in his heart, “how is this wrong?” He followed Eggsy as he got up and went into the room. “Tell me how this is wrong,” he demanded.

Eggsy whirled to face him, his eyes hardened, features all of a sudden possessed a danger Sebastian hadn’t seen there before. “Look at us,” Eggsy said, and it was a tired sigh.

Sebastian did as he was told, and could not see what Eggsy wanted him to see. “I am, and your point is?”

“There are things you don’t know about me,” Eggsy murmured just loud of enough for Sebastian to hear. “Things no one needs to be burdened with.”

“You are not making much sense, Eggsy.”

Eggsy dragged his hands over his face, and groaned. “I wouldn’t need to try to make sense of this if this didn’t happen.”

Sebastian removed Eggsy’s hands to hold them in his, and forced him to look at him. “Then explain,” he begged.

“Oh, Seb,” Eggsy’s grip tightened. “This can’t work,” he whispered regretfully, and tried to ignore the way Sebastian’s face fell. “I am nearly 20 years older than you,” Eggsy reminded him. It was easier to use the age difference than his job. Easier to explain Eggsy was too old for him, rather than too dangerous, and Sebastian could end up with a broken heart down the road. His job did not guarantee his life.

“17 years, not that much,” Sebastian argued, he leaned into the hand that came up and cradled his cheek.

“It is enough time that you shouldn’t waste love on an old man like me,” Eggsy said, he watched as Sebastian moved away, an incredulous expression marked his beautiful face.

“Fuck, Eggsy,” Sebastian huffed. “It’s not like you are an 80 year old man.”

“I suppose not,” Eggsy refrained from laughing. This was not a laughing matter, and he knew Sebastian would not find humor in this.

“I’m 30, I’m not baby, and I know what I want.”

Eggsy got up, and approached him, he took Sebastian by the shoulders. “And sometimes what we want isn’t good for us,” he tried to say, but Sebastian pushed him away and backed up.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a child, and try to decide what is good for me and what isn’t.” Sebastian felt the heat rise to his cheeks. “I am a grown man, and I’m pretty fucking sure I know what I do and don’t want.”

“Seb, please,” Eggsy started, but Sebastian pulled on his clothes and deflected any attempts Eggsy made to get him to listen.

“No,” he shook his head, “I was just a good fuck wasn’t I?”

Eggsy felt that in his heart, like Sebastian had shot him there. “That is not what this is,” Eggsy assured. Maybe it had started out that way, but that’s not what it had become.

Sebastian paused with his grip on the handle. “It’s not? But it was, wasn’t it? Because you don’t even love me, do you?” He challenged, and when Eggsy didn’t answer, he opened the door, “Goodbye, Eggsy.”

Eggsy plopped onto the bed, as he wondered how he had cocked this up so bad, and felt his heart shatter. Love was complicated and difficult, and it didn’t matter if he loved Sebastian or not.

\---

“Eggsy,” Harry said.

They had changed up their usual brunch date for dinner, he had wanted to try a new recipe, and Eggsy had returned late from a mission the night before.

Eggsy swirled his Scotch, he didn’t have a taste for it, but Merlin had given it to him after dinner.

“I haven't’ seen you mope this bad since Tilde,” Harry commented, and continued his evening reading; Eggsy’s eyes snapped to attention.

“I am not moping,” Eggsy disagreed.

“Yes, ye are,” Merlin answered, as he brushed a hand through Harry’s white hair. “And ye are running,” he said.

“Guys, look,” Eggsy went to get up, and stopped from the coupled looks of disapproval he got.

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I know why you and Tilde chose to go your separate ways, and it was smart, but Eggsy, you cannot turn away from every chance at love.”

“I could not come home,” Eggsy said quietly. “How is that fair?”

“It is not,” Merlin agreed. He laced his fingers with Harry’s, and thumbed over their wedding band. “But not allowing yerself to have it at all, is an even greater loss.” He placed a delicate kiss to Harry’s lips.

“He’s so young,” Eggsy argued.

Harry leveled his gaze on him, a brow cocked in question. “Is that really the problem though?”

A few seconds went by before Eggsy admitted, “no, it isn’t.”

“Love is funny, and it can make ye do odd things, but it can also hurt,” Merlin remembered how much it could hurt, how the thought of losing Harry was more painful than losing a limb. “Eggsy, don’t deprive yerself. We all know that life is too short, and going to yer grave without having the warmth of another beside ye when ye wake is a crying shame. Don’t let that be how everything ends for ye.”

They didn’t say anything more on the matter, and allowed the conversation to marinate in Eggsy’s head.

\---

It had been a hell of a day, and where Sebastian didn’t usually go to the pub on a Thursday, he had decided fuck it today. He wandered in without even a thought, Archie’s was just around the corner from his place of employment, and it had been a solid month since he’d seen Eggsy. It could have been coincidence, or completely purposeful.

There was hardly a soul in there, it was just after 7 in the evening, and Sebastian found he craved a whiskey. He ordered one without thinking, and caught the shift of another person on the other end. He’d recognize that style suit anywhere, considering it was the exact suit Eggsy had worn the first night they had met. Sebastian should not have remembered that so clearly, and the realization that he recalled the outfit so quickly caused pain in his heart. One that had dulled slightly, but it still ached whenever he thought of Eggsy.

He was about to turn the other way, when he got a good look of Eggsy’s face. The whole right side was a variety of blues, purples, and reds. There was no mistaken the fat, and busted lip, or how Eggsy quickly averted his gaze from Sebastian as soon as their eyes met. Sebastian fought between not going over there, and being the caring human his mother raised him to be. He downed his drink, and came to sit beside the man that hurt his heart.

“I, uh, I just wanted to come over and see how you were,” Sebastian said.

Eggsy smirked, as he took a sip of his Scotch, he had lost the taste for whiskey about a month ago. “I’m fine,” he answered, but he wanted to say more. The words just were not coming out, and Eggsy felt the tension grow between them.

Sebastian exhaled loudly, “okay, I’ll see you then.” He was stopped short by a gentle hand over his. Sebastian stared down at them, and what felt like an eternity passed before either one said anything.

“I miss you,” Eggsy admitted softly.

Sebastian could feel his heart beat wildly against his chest, all of a sudden the wind had been knocked out of him. He fully took in Eggsy’s appearance and noted how tired he looked, far more than Sebastian had ever seen, and before he could process what happened, he took Eggsy’s hand, and pulled him out of the pub. Sebastian only leaned in enough to murmur a quiet, “come with me,” and was shocked when Eggsy did without question.

They took a cab, and headed further into the city of London, it had become darker out, and the streets were lit by the lamp posts, and street lights.

Eggsy didn’t say anything, just allowed the weight of Sebastian’s hand keep him grounded enough. The touch should not have felt so familiar, but Eggsy considered it home, and the thought alone frightened him. Not far from the pub, Eggsy was led up a short flight of stairs, and into a dark flat. Sebastian brought him through, he didn’t even bother to turn on more than the hall light, as he passed through a room Eggsy assumed was his, and into an ensuite where Eggsy was sat on the lid of the bog.

He gathered all of the supplies to clean Eggsy’s face, and Sebastian wordlessly started to remove the dried blood from his lips.

The silence stretched, and Eggsy wanted to say something, anything. “I got mugged,” was the best he came up with, and by the way Sebastian raised a brow, Eggsy figured he didn’t have him fooled.

“After the second night we were together, I gathered you were not just a tailor,” Sebastian placed a finger lightly over Eggsy’s mouth, effectively halted the words Eggsy was about to say. “I am not stupid, Eggsy, and I’d appreciate it if you stopped treating me as if I am.”

“Very well,” Eggsy replied.

They fell back into silence, until Sebastian finished, and he placed the smallest of kisses to Eggsy’s lips.

“You know,” Sebastian said, while he put the medical kit in its rightful place. “It hurts more to try to not love you,” he turned to Eggsy, and saw the sorrow etched all over his features.

Eggsy stood to take a hold of Sebastian’s hands, he laced their fingers together, and tipped his face in to kiss Sebastian. “Take a good look at me, because I can’t disclose what I do, and a relationship with me can result in things far worse than a bruised face.” Eggsy hoped Sebastian received the implication in what he said.

Sebastian stepped forward to crowd Eggsy’s space, and wrapped Eggsy’s arms around his waist, and rest placed them to the small of his back. “Having you at all is worth the risk,” he breathed over Eggsy’s mouth, and was quickly trapped in a hot, searing kiss.

It burned his lips, and spread all the way to his toes, Sebastian’s cock thickened the harder Eggsy pressed against him. He could taste the bite of iron, as Sebastian was sure Eggsy’s lip had reopened.

Eggsy’s breath was rough, and ragged, as Sebastian backed him into his room, legs touched the bed, and Eggsy fell back. It was a new position, one he had not been used to in all the times they had had sex. His hands wandered to tangle in the back of Sebastian’s hair, Eggsy tugged softly, and consumed the small moan. He rolled them over, Eggsy loomed over Sebastian, as they both worked out of their clothes. Sebastian was the first, and Eggsy had his mouth all over him, he left hot, wet kisses along his collarbone, up his throat, and back to his mouth.

They were quiet, quick, and thorough as Eggsy worked Sebastian open. Sebastian didn’t think Eggsy could have opened him any faster, but it wasn’t long before Eggsy sank his slick cock into Sebastian’s waiting hole.

It was slow, as slow as they had ever done it. Eggsy wanted to savor the warmth around his dick, one he had missed so terribly the past month. It wasn’t just the sex he had longed for, but the company of the man beneath him. Eggsy kept his thrusts at a leisure pace, Sebastian’s nails dug into his skin, and Eggsy dove in for a delicate series of kisses.

Sebastian could feel his cock swell with arousal, he took hold of it, and stroked himself in rhythm with the tempo Eggsy had set. His abdomen clenched, as his orgasm rolled through him, his own spend covered his skin.

Eggsy was short to follow, he shuttered to a stop, and tipped his forehead against Sebastian’s as they came down from their love making. The revelation had a smile on Eggsy’s lips, as he shifted to press them to Sebastian’s. He didn’t miss the quiet confession when Sebastian came, he had told Eggsy he loved him, and who was Eggsy to lie about how he felt? So, he stole another tender kiss, and whispered, “I love you, too,” close to Sebastian’s ear.

The mess from their escapades was not tended to in the same manner they usually did. Instead, Eggsy took a warm, damp flannel and wiped Sebastian down, as he whispered sweet nothings, and touched his mouth to various surfaces of Sebastian’s skin.

It was worlds different from what they were used to, and Sebastian couldn’t find the mind to care in the change of their routine. One thing had stayed the same, the way Eggsy held him close, like they couldn’t be any closer.

His fingers swept over Sebastian’s soft skin, Eggsy nuzzled against the ruffled dark brown hair. “We could try,” Eggsy said against his neck, he didn’t need to elaborate; Sebastian knew what Eggsy had referred to.

Sebastian snuggled closer, and took comfort in the words Eggsy offered. The promise that they could try to make this work, and after all that had happened, Sebastian could not argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!  
> Thank you for reading, and as always, I love you all <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Each Day I Learn Just a Little Bit More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343823) by [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan)
  * [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796204) by [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb)
  * [Two Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978786) by [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb)
  * [Mate for Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578977) by [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb)




End file.
